Escondidas
by Moonlight Sigh
Summary: Una noche fría, recibes un paquete con un contenido extraño, un juguete que te invita...¿Quieres Jugar?


Era una noche, una madrugada fría, la luz de la luna iluminaba el pequeño Ponyville, en una casa de Árbol, las luces estaban apagadas exceptuando la de abajo, estaba una Pony de color lavanda y melena morada-azul con dos franjas rosadas en esta.

Se encontraba leyendo con las luces de las velas, su asistente dragón se había ido a dormir y solo contaba con la presencia de su Búho mascota quien sostenía una de las velas frente a ella. Por un momento sus ojos le estaban ganando obligándola a caer de repente del sueño, pero si no terminaba su trabajo de lectura no tendría el reporte para su mentora para el día siguiente, era frustrante.

-Ah….Owlowiscious, quiero dormir pero si no le mando esto a Celestia, tal vez se decepcione de mí y no quiero eso- dijo eso terminando con un bostezo, cerro sus ojos lentamente y su peso iba cayendo, antes de caer encima de su libro escucho un golpe que la despertó -¿ah?...¿Spike?...- dio su mirada a donde provenía el sonido, al escuchar detenidamente el sonido lo escucho de la puerta, como si alguien tocara pero… ¿a Esa hora?

Por un momento no sabía reaccionar, era obvio que ver quien tocaba pero su mente se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos hasta que a puerta volvió a sonar, fue el momento en que se paró y se dirigió a abrirla, la abrió y no había nadie tras ella, asomo la cabeza y miro a todos lados, no había rastro de algún Pony hasta que bajo la mirada, una caja de cartón estaba en la puerta de su casa-árbol y no tenía alguna etiqueta de que alguien la haya mandado, raro.

-¿Uhm?... ¿Qué crees que sea Owlowiscious?- se froto la barbilla, con su magia atrajo un pequeño cuchillo y empezó a abrir la caja, tenía mucho papel y al quitarlo se sorprendió por el contenido, una pequeña muñeca Pony, de color naranja y cabello rubio , una linda sonrisa y con ojos verdes, bastante parecido a su amiga Applejack era muy linda pero no tenía cutie mark, Twilight la miro detenidamente y no noto algo extraño en ella, se veía linda, entonces la levito con su magia y la puso sobre su escritorio para continuar su lectura.

_2:30 a.m_

Twilight se había quedado dormida sobre su libro, las luces apagadas y Owlowiscious le había puesto una manta encima para que no pasara frio, todo estaba callado, pacifico hasta que de la nada uno de los libros callo despertando de golpe a la Yegua, esta miro por todos y lo único de lo que se percato fue la ausencia de la muñeca, siguió mirando a todos lados y encontró a la muñeca en el piso junto a un libro, Sparkle ni si quiera pensó en lo raro, solo quería dormir así que puso a la muñeca de regreso a el escritorio y el libro a su lugar.

_-Ven, vamos a Jugar- _se escuchó tras ella, su cuerpo se estremeció y había un escalofrió tras su cabeza, se dio una media vuelta para encontrarse con la muñeca, no podía concentrarse bien, ¿la muñeca hablo?, no era posible, debía haber una razón lógica porque…bueno…las muñecas no hacen eso.

-¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien allí?- hubo un silencio en el cuarto, su corazón latía muy rápido y sus nervios estaban a flote, escucho un pequeño ruido de la ventana y cuando quito su mirada del escritorio se escuchaban más ruidos

_-Yo quiero Jugar-_ fue el momento en que su mundo se detuvo, su respiración se agito y su corazón iba aún más rápido, la muñeca…

-¿Y-Y a….q-que quieres Ju-Jugar?- un silencio se apodero de la habitación, deseaba por Celestia que no respondiera nadie

-_A las escondidas, Twilght- _volteo de golpe a sus espaldas y para su sorpresa la muñeca no estaba, busco por todos lados sin resultados

-N-No se jugar a eso- pensó en mil formas de agarrar a Spike y correr de allí pero no podía, el miedo la tenía paralizada

-_Tú te escondes y yo cuento, y la que pierda, cuenta- _lo último dicho hizo a Twilight reaccionar, ¿y si pierde?...

–_Empecemos…1-2-3…- _ al escuchar eso se movió con sigilo por su casa, buscando un escondite, encontró un pequeño armario bajo sus libreros, se abrazó a si misma rogando que nada pasara

_-9-10…Voy por ti-_ se escuchaban cascos un tanto lejos de ella, pero cada paso que se escuchaba más miedo le daba, no quería que la encontrara

_-Ding Dong Vamos abre la puerta, he llegado, si intentas esconderte no funcionara- _se escuchaba la voz de la muñeca cantar, Twilight soltaba lagrimas del pánico que sentía, se escuchaba más cerca

–_Ding Dong voy a entrar por la puerta, apresúrate y corre, juguemos y divirtámonos- _se escuche que algunos libros cayeron cerca de donde estaba ella, antes de gritar puso su casco en su boca para evitarlo

–_Toc Toc cerca de ti me encuentro, a donde estés entrare, no pediré permiso- _se escuchaba aún más cerca, podía jurar que estaba frente a ella, pero no quería ver 

_-Toc Toc a fuera estoy, ¿en dónde estarás?, el juego en su fin se encuentra- _Twilight escucho pasos fuera de donde estaba ella

_-Mire por la sala, ahí no te encuentro, ahora tocan tus libros…- _abrió sus ojos de golpe al escuchar eso, su miedo creció y su corazón estaba a estallar, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?, parecían solo minutos, pero no sabía si habían tardado…¿Por qué Celestia no levantaba el sol temprano?, las puertas del librero se abrieron

_-Ding Dong, te encontré…Es tu turno- _la muñeca era más grande, tamaño de un pony, miro a Twilight y una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro

Twilight grito del miedo pero unos segundos, el silencio se apodero de la habitación y el reloj marco las 5:00 a.m.

El sol ilumino Ponyville, marcando que era la hora de despertar, una yegua de melena morada y piel muy blanca, despertaba de un largo y relajante sueño, sus ojos azules se abrieron al despertar y un pequeño bostezo salió de su boca.

Bajo las escaleras con la melena un poco desarreglada y unas ojeras, se dirigió a la cocina y puso una taza de café para prepararlo, en ese momento recordó recoger su periódico de las mañanas para leerlo mientras desayunaba, se dirigio a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró no solo con su periódico si no también con una caja, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña.

-Oh vaya, no lleva datos… ¿Qué será?- al abrirla quito el papel de encima y se encontró una sorpresa, una linda muñeca pony, de color lavanda y melena morada-azul, ojos purpura pero…no tenía Cutie mark, se parecía a su amiga Twilight pero le faltaban varias cosas, aun así, era linda.

La levito con Magia y la coloco en su sillón y se regresó a la cocina para continuar su rutina diaria.

_-Ding Dong, Vamos a Jugar…-_ susurro la muñeca mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa tenebrosa.


End file.
